Becca Embarcadero
Becca Baccadero is an X Middle School student. In A Dark Score Evened, Becca was involved in the school's fashion club and was the assistant of Fiona Ashbury, who was displeased and dissatisfied with the result of the fashion design on a mannequin, which was wearing a halter top and capri pants. Fiona berated her for doing such a poor job and she insulted Becca's hair extensions, advising her to get rid of them. Fillmore and Ingrid entered the room and the former told Fiona they'd like to ask her questions about a clue they found if she was done. But she was too busy preparing for the debut of her fall fashion line-up and told them they'd have to speak with Becca instead. The Safety Patrollers liked to know whether the font in a message on an un-crumpled piece of paper was the size Fiona used in her flyers (it was crumpled up and used as a spitball used in a pitching machine when they discovered it) and Becca told them it was. Then they asked if the members of the badminton team were partaking in the fashion show, presuming whether they had anything to do with it, and Becca told them not unless they included those who wore polyester blend. During the interrogation, someone dressed in a ninja outfit caused some grape jam to splatter on Fiona and her models, and she freaked. Fillmore and Ingrid spotted and attempted to stop the suspect. However, after the suspect ran across some rafters, went through the school's kitchen, and evaded them by escaping outside while having each of the Safety Patrollers wrapped in the tether of a tetherball and restrained to a pole, they weren't successful. Later, Fillmore and Ingrid saw Becca again for more inquiries. Becca explained to them that she was now handling the fashion show by herself, because Fiona was absent from school, sick. As Becca tended to the mannequin now dressed in yellow, Fillmore and Ingrid noticed a yellow handkerchief that was worn around its neck and found out later it happened to be Rochelle's stolen bandana. Following some deduction, Fillmore, Ingrid, and Vallejo settled on Stella (who was the one dressed as a ninja) being the most likely suspect. When Fillmore and Ingrid confronted Stella, she made a break for it. As she was pursued through the hallway, the X Middle School Knitting Team were there with huge yarn balls. Stella got tangled in one of them, bouncing and tumbling as she entered the Converted Center Control Room before stopping, and was freed once it broke apart. However, as it was revealed, she wasn't the only true suspect. Fillmore and Ingrid discovered Stella, Becca, Wilbur, and Grover were keeping Horace hostage, to teach Horace a lesson and get back at him for mistreating them. The four students met one another in detention one Saturday and decided to team up, and plot revenge against Horace, and anyone else who did them wrong one way or another. Horace disclaimed being a bully, but Becca told him though he may not had pushed other kids against lockers and taken their money, he was still just as much of a bully, acting as such differently by verbally abusing others. As Wilbur prepared to destroy the console's control panel by spilling gumbo onto it, Fillmore persuaded them not to go through with it. He said they should use better approaches to resolving issues with bullies and they could be better. The message seemed to get through to them. On a monitor, Principal Folsom was seen and heard announcing the winner of the quilting contest as everyone in the control room watched. Afterwards, the front page of the X Middle School Examiner evidenced the foursome were apprehended and served detention time again. Appearance Becca was a Caucasian teen girl with shoulder-length locks of blond hair (some of which were really extensions) and blue eyes. She wore a dark blue head band, a sleeveless shirt that was a lighter shade of blue with two loops of thread on the collar and a couple of thread pieces forming an x under it, a skirt that was a darker shade of blue, black leggings or tights and matching pumps. Notes She is voiced by Alissa Magrill. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Criminals Category:Students